


Monologhi Interiori / Internal Monologues

by Akira14



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: Storia nata da un post su Tumblr, che diceva "Un penny per il monologo interiore di Nico durante la scena della carbonara mentre decide come fare il big reveal a Marti sul fatto che sì in effetti ho una ragazza e stiamo insieme da anni ma niente di serio" che si è sviluppata in un paio di monologhi interiori dal primo giorno di scuola di Nico fino al pomeriggio in cui ha invitato Martino a casa sua.I now added a translation in English on the 2nd chapter. This fic was born when I read a post on Tumblr (silenzio-assenzio's) wondering what the heck was Niccolò thinking during his first dinner with Martino and how to break the news of Maddalena to him. And so I started writing what I thought could be his actual thoughts from the 1st day of school up to the first time he invited Martino over. Hope you enjoy ;)





	1. Monologhi Interiori

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skamsnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/gifts), [crucios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crucios/gifts).



> Sospensione dell’incredulità sul fatto che questi monologhi siano in italiano, okay ;D ?  
> Un giorno riuscirò a scrivere qualcosa di un po’ meno breve… Ma non è questo il giorno.

**17 Settembre 2018 - Ore 07:59**

Quest’anno andrà meglio. Esagerazione.  
Quest’anno farà meno schifo dello scorso. Ce può sta’, sì.  
Quest’anno dobbiamo soltanto arrivare alla matura senza troppe assenze, tenere una media alta che se no mamma ce sta ancora più addosso ed evitare drammi.  
Non siamo qui per farci amici. Socializzare, okay. Evitare che ci sparlino dietro, pure. Più di così, si vedrà.

Vorranno sapere che è successo al Virgilio, ma non mi va di parlarne.  
Non mi andava nemmeno di uscire dal letto, in verità, ma se avessi mancato il primo giorno so che avrei dovuto mettermi a ridiscutere la scelta di non andare ad una scuola privata con i miei.

Okay, Niccolò, vediamo di che morte dobbiamo morire.

  
 **8 Ottobre 2018 - Ore 13:04  
**  
Che palle. Altri 8 mesi e mezzo così no.  
Cioè, son circondato da gente tollerabile - fatta eccezione per Covitti, a cui probabilmente brucia il culo di non essere più la star della classe? bo’, davvero, non capisco quale sia il suo problema - ed i prof non sono né più né meno pesanti rispetto a quelli che c’avevo ma... Altre occasioni per conoscerli meglio?  
  
O per liberarmi di ‘ste cazzo di ore di alternanza?  
In cui magari, per una botta di culo, trovo anche il ragazzo pieno di lentiggini che ho intravisto nei corridoi? Quello che c’ha un amico che non butteresti via manco lui - il fascino dell’occhio azzurro - esatto.   
Seh. Vabbé.  
Sogna, Niccolò. Sogna.   
C’avrà di meglio da fare, sicuro.  
  
A parte il gruppo di teatro, il nulla cosmico. Interpreto già la parte di un sano di mente tutti i giorni, quindi grazie ma anche no grazie.

“Ehi, ciao! Avete mai pensato di avere di un vostro programma in radio?”  
  
No, non ci hai mai pensato. Chi cazzo l’ascolta, poi, una radio scolastica?  
Nessuno. Ma è un modo come un altro per far passare il tempo. Per far sembrare le giornate meno monotone e tutte uguali.  
E poi te lo chiede Sana. Glielo devi, dopo che l’hai tagliata fuori dalla tua vita per storie tue con suo fratello... no?  
  
Sempre meglio che andare a pulire i cessi al McDonalds, di sicuro.  
O stare a sentire Maddi e le sue interessantissime cronache delle giornate all'università.  
In cui non ribadisce mai, figuriamoci, che se fossi stato più attento a seguire la terapia ed i suoi consigli magari a quest’ora il diploma ce l’avrei.  
Non lo fa apposta. Non lo dice apertamente. Lo fa intuire.   
  
Quand'è che ci decidiamo a mollarla, comunque?   
Nell'anno del mai, perché poi con chi c’andiamo a lamentare quando stiamo uno schifo? Chi è che c’è sempre stato?  
Ecco, già abbiamo la risposta.   
  
Bravo Niccolò, bravo.  
  
 **11 Ottobre 2018  - 17:43**  
  
C’è. C’è!   
Okay. Piano d’azione al volo: non voltiamoci, non lo guardiamo, facciamo finta che non esista e di non sentire che ci sta fissando. Lui mica lo sa che c’abbiamo ‘sta paranoia che la gente non c’abbia di meglio da fare che starci con gli occhi addosso e che abbiamo sì imparato a fregarcene... Ma fatto sta che se entro in una stanza io do per scontato che la gente mi stia ad osservare.   
Incluso lui.   
  
Ma se mi volto e lo guardo poi magari finisce che mi strozzo con la torta, o m’inciampo nel banco.  
No. Un minimo di dignità, ora che abbiamo un pubblico.  
Salutiamo le ragazze. Studiamo con grande interesse il piatto di plastica e voltiamoci verso la lavagna. No, Nico, non distogliere lo sguardo neanche per un attimo. Mantieni questa tua aria misteriosa e distaccata, finché puoi. Magari lo stani...  
  
Ehi. No. Stop. Dove stai andando, tizio carino di cui non so manco il nome?  
Non te l’aspetti che io ti segua, eh? Che io me ne stia seduto oltre il vetro, a luce spenta, a sentirti cazzeggiare con il microfono della radio?  
Che esattamente la ragione per cui lo farò, metti mai che succeda qualcosa di  
elettrizzante.  
  
Qualcosa che non so manco io che vorrei che fosse, ma che non m’aspettavo sarebbe stato il trovare qualcuno con cui non pesano i silenzi.   
Con cui mi escono sorrisi che non sono falsi, con cui parlare senza starmi a chiedere cosa potrei mai dire per far colpo e rendere memorabile la conversazione.   
E non mi era mai successo prima, perciò mi raccomando Niccolò: non mandare tutto a puttane come tuo solito immaginando cose che non ci sono.  
Cerchiamo di conoscerlo meglio, prima, e di vedere se questo suo interesse è soltanto qualcosa di vago - un ‘non t’ho mai visto prima, da dove esci fuori?’ con aggiunta di ‘uao, mi ha rivolto la parola uno di quinto’ che non è mai da sottovalutare - o se c’è qualcosa su cui possiamo lavorare.  
  
Lavorare per portare dove?  
C’è Maddalena, te la ricordi?  
Sì, ora non corriamo. Nessuno sta partendo con film in cui te stai a pacca’ sto ragazzo - che ancora non sai come si chiama: ma ce la fai a chiedergli il suo nome, _Colino? -_ sul terrazzo della scuola _._ Nei bagni. Nella sala di registrazione della radio. Nessuno. Zero film proprio.  
Stiamo a scambiarci sguardi, passandoci il fumo, e va bene così.  
  
Ovvio che deve arrivare ‘sta tipa. Che io non sono da antipatie a pelle, di solito, ma ‘sta qui m’irrita già solo dalla confidenza che dà al mio compagno disertore.  
Vi conoscete? State insieme? Non sono cazzi miei?  
Posso tollerarti giusto perché mi dai l’occasione di presentarmi, anche se lui ancora non lo fa.  
Però, ecco, potresti cogliere quando ti si ‘sta sottilmente invitando a sloggiare che qui si vorrebbe rimanere soli un altro po’.   
  
No, okay, forse ho parlato troppo presto quando t’ho definita più simpatica di tuo fratello.  
Covitti. Un cognome, una garanzia.  
  
 **16 Ottobre 2018 - 11:55**    
  
Andiamo a fumare? Sì, perché no?  
Diamo  _casualmente_ al nostro nuovo amico - uno di quei pochi con cui hai vagamente legato, in questa scuola di merda - appuntamento sul _quel_ balcone. Quello che ti permette di buttare l’occhio in IVB e magari beccare Marti di sfuggita.   
Marti che sarebbe Martino Rametta, da quanto hai letto sui fogli di entrata/uscita della radio, ma che sei liberissimo di chiamare come ti pare nella tua testa.  
  
Fatti valere, Niccolò.   
Che magari c’è Marti, lì dentro, che te sta’ a spogliare con gli occhi. Te piacerebbe. Può darsi benissimo che non sia così, certo, ma può darsi anche che sì, okay?  
  
Infatti: guarda un po’ chi c’è?   
Indoviniamo pure chi s’è appena dato una sigaretta sui denti, troppo distratto da  _‘Sono o non sono l’uomo dei tuoi sogni, eh? Eh? Guardami ancora, Martino, guardami!!’_ per avere pure idea di dove stessi ficcando quella cazzo di sigaretta?  
Avrebbe potuto andare peggio, avrei potuto mettermela su per il naso.  
E l’ho fatto pure sorridere. Adoro farlo sorridere.   
  
Magari posso invitarlo a casa mia uno di questi giorni, e farlo sorridere ancor di più?

Maddalena! Ci sta sempre Maddalena, Niccolò!  
Perché non ti preoccupi di far sorridere lei, piuttosto?   
Ultimamente c’ha sempre ‘sta aria da martire, che è anche comprensibile dopo tutto quello che le ho fatto passare in ‘sti 3 anni... e okay, diciamole che ci vediamo venerdì sera per andare al cinema che è tipo un secolo che non usciamo - ma non da soli, che me sale l’angoscia solo a pensare di star solo con lei e forse questo dovrebbe dirmi qualcosa ma... ma BLABLABLA vaffanculo, come direbbe il Vate - e torniamo ad occuparci di Martino.  
  
Distratto da Sana, non ci siamo!  
Che crede che tu stia qui ad aspettare i suoi comodi?   
Ritirata, soldato Fares! Torneremo all'attacco un altro giorno.   
  
E vediamo di liberarci di quella fastidiosa vocina che fa  “S'informano i signori viaggiatori che Niccolò Fares sta sotto tutta Trenitalia ed Italo per Martino Rametta, ci scusiamo per il disagio.” ogni volta che incroci il suo sguardo, già che ci siamo.  
  
 **19 Ottobre 2018 - 14:22  
**  
Martino? Che ci fa qui?  
Non mi pare che prenda ‘sto autobus per andare a casa.   
Di sicuro non è per seguire me, che manco m’ha notato. Che ‘sta a guardare su quel cellulare? Messaggi della Covitti?  
  
I cazzi miei mai, no.  
Quelli non sono interessanti, m’hanno rotto.  
Facciamo le persone educate e salutiamo, non facciamoci distrarre né dai suoi occhi né dalle sue labbra - impresa difficile ma non impossibile - e sbirciamo.  
  
Sana. Che non sembra avergli dato la risposta che sperava.  
Magari posso aiutare, chiedere non costa nulla.  
  
E mi stai forse dando la scusa perfetta per invitarti da me, Marti?  
E ti pare che io non ne approfitti?  
  
Quando mi ricapita di sapere che musica ascolti, che libri leggi, guardarti e pensare a quanto vorrei sdraiarti sul divano o inginocchiarmi ai tuoi piedi e...  
  
No. Quelle fantasie teniamocele per noi, Nico.  
Non facciamolo scappare a gambe levate già da subito.  
  
Godiamoci questo venerdì pomeriggio insieme, sentendoci il cuore scoppiare per come anche solo stare a meno di un metro da Martino ci faccia sentire _vivi_ come prima d’ora.   
  
Maddalena chi?  
  
 **19 Ottobre 2018 - 19:30  
**  
Maddalena. Maddalena, sì.  
Me la ricordo, vagamente.  
Gliene volevo parlare, a Martino, ma non mica potevo uscirmene di punto in bianco con un  _‘Ah, ci starebbe ‘sta tipa con cui esco da 3 anni ma niente di serio. Te dimmi che ce stai ed io la mollo, giuro.’_  
Un conto sarebbe se ce stessa a prova’, ma non me pare. Cioè, forse sì. Più che provarci ci sta, ma ancora non sono sicuro fino a che punto.  
Metti che ora mi alzo e lo baci, dopo essermi tolto il sapore di ‘sta merda \- e ne vado pure orgoglioso di averla cucinata, perché Marti pareva davvero colpito dal mio estro gastronomico, eh! -  dalla bocca con un sorso di birra, posso essere sicuro al 100% che non mi ficchi la faccia nel piatto e se ne vada?  
  
No. E allora perché parlargli di Maddalena?  
Non c’è motivo. Troverò il momento per dirgli di lei.  
Be’, ora che m’ha scritto ci si vede stasera per il cinema, e tra pochissimo passa da me con Matteo ed Elisa pare che l’abbia trovato Maddi, il momento.  
  
Perché ti pare che mi so’ ricordato di averla invitata io fuori, quando c’ho Marti in casa. Che continua a scherzare e sorridere, facendomi quasi sperare che sia io a metterlo di buon umore.  
  
E so che è da infame baciarla così, davanti a Martino. Senza nemmeno avergli menzionato prima la sua esistenza. Ma ‘sti cazzi.  
Non sono esattamente una bella persona, non creiamogli false illusioni.  
  
Piuttosto, teniamo d’occhio la sua reazione oggi e nei prossimi giorni.  
Chissà che non ci possa dire qualcosa.


	2. Internal Monologues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Skamsnake who wrote the most beautiful collection of pieces from Niccolò’s POV ever, to Crucios who makes me love Nico even more every time I read her posts... And to Silenzio-Assenzio on Tumblr, who inspired this fic by wondering what the heck was Niccolò thinking during his first dinner with Martino and how to break the news of Maddalena to him.

**17th Semptember 2018 - 07:59 a.m.  
**   
This year will be a blast. Yeah, right.  
This year will be slightly better than the last. Now, that’s more likely.  
  
This year we have only to get to the state exams without taking one too many sick days, to keep a high average so that mom can get off my back.  
  
We are not here to make friends. Mingling is okay.  
Preventing classmates from talking behind our back is cool too.  
Can we get more than that? Should we? We’ll see.

The closer they get to me, the more likely it will be that they start asking about what happened at Virgilio... But I don’t wanna talk about it.  
I didn’t even want to get out of bed this morning, to be honest, but if I knew that if I missed the first day then my parents would start talking about sending me to a private school again.

Okay, Niccolò, let's survive this day.  
Don’t start worrying about the next.

**8th October 2018 - 1:04 p.m.**

I’m so fucking bored. So, so bored. BOOOOOOORED.  
I can’t take this for 8 more months, I just can’t.  
The school itself is not that bad... I mean, I’m surrounded by tolerable people - apart from Covitti, who’s being a whiny bitch because he’s not the star student anymore? I don’t know what he’s got against me, really, and I don’t even care - and the teachers are decent enough, but... It’s like there’s no chance to get to know people better aside from those fleeting moments at recess.  
  
No opportunity to get rid of those fucking school-work interchange hours, either.  
No afterschool club in which, by sheer luck, I could run into that beautiful freckled boy. The one who is always surrounded by at least two other friends, who ain’t that bad themselves - especially the one with those baby blue eyes. 

Dream on, Niccolò. Dream on.  
He must have better stuff do with his time...

... than spend it with the kids from drama club.  
Which might be awesome, but not the right fit for me. I already play the part of a sane individual everyday, so thanks but no thanks.

_"Hey... Hello! Have you ever thought of hosting your own show on the radio? "_

No, you never thought about it. Who the fuck is listening that radio, anyway?  
Nobody.  
But you’ve got plenty of time to kill and you’re looking for ways to make your days a bit more varied, right?  
And it’s Sana asking. You haven’t been really nice to Sana, cutting her out of your life for something that happened between you and her brother...  
You kinda owe it to her, don’t you?  
  
And it’s still better than cleaning toilets at McDonalds, isn’t it?  
Or than listening to Maddi drone on about her day at Uni. To have her remind you that had you followed her advice, had you taken your meds and went to see your therapist when you were supposed to... Then you wouldn’t be stuck at high school for another year.

It’s not she does it on purpose. She doesn’t say it out loud, but you can read between the lines.

When are we gonna dump her, by the way?  
The 4th of never seems like the perfect day to do just that.  
Who is gonna listen to us when we are feeling sorry for ourselves, who’s gonna tuck us in when too exhausted to get up? Who has always been there for us, Niccolò?  
  
You know who.   
Go and break her heart come on.  
I dare you to.  


**11th October 2018 - 5:43 p.m.**

THERE HE IS  
HE. IS. HERE.  
OH FUCK.  
FUCK FUCK FUCK.   
COME UP WITH A PLAN. DO IT FAST, NICO.  
YOU’RE GOOD AT THINKING ON YOUR FEET, AIN’T YOU?  
  
Okay. First of all: don’t freak out.  
Then: you shouldn’t look at him, he cannot not know how desperate you’ve been to see him again. Let’s pretend he doesn’t exist and that we can’t _feel_ that he’s staring at us.  
He doesn’t know that I’m paranoid enough to always think that people have nothing better to do than stare at me.. That I never really got over that intrusive thought, but that I learnt not to let it get to me and tell myself either ‘well, if they’re watching let’s give them a good show’ or ‘let’s bore them to death so they will move on”.  
  
I think I’ll go with the second, today.  
Don’t meet his eyes. Don’t stumble on the chairs, on the desks, and please don’t choke on the cake.   
Keep a modicum of dignity, please.

Greet the girls. Analyse with great interest the pattern of your plastic plate.  
Turn to the blackboard.  
Good, Nico.  
You’re doing great.  
Keep this  cool and mysterious attitude...  
Let _him_ come to _you._

OI. OI. OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.  
NO. STOP THERE YOU.  
NOPE, NOT TALKING TO MYSELF NOW BUT TO THAT NICE GUY WHO  
STILL HASN’T GOT A NAME.  
  
You don’t you expect me to follow you around, do you?  
Or to sit in a dark room, listening to you fucking around and telling your imaginary audience how to grow weed in their closet.  
That's exactly why I'll do it.  
To turn _this_ into something special _._ Something memorable.

I’m not even sure what _this_ is. I out of my depth when I realize how easy it is to be around this guy, how I don’t have to pretend to be someone I’m not and put a fake smile on my lips and fill the awkward silences with inane chatter.  
For once in my life I’m not striving to impress, so I send a little prayer to myself: please, Niccolò, do not fuck everything up as usual by reading too much into this.  
  
Let's try to get to know him better.  
Let’s see if he’s really into _you -_ maybe he’sjust curious about the new guy, maybe it’s the first time an older boy talks to him... who knows? - and if there’s something we can work on.  


Work on... and then what?  
There’s still Maddalena. Haven’t forgot about her, have you?  
  
No, I haven’t.  
Now, let’s not get ahear of ourselves.  
Nobody is daydreaming about making out with this lovely boy - you still do not know what’s his name: how hard can it be to ask, **_Colino?_** \- on the school terrace. In the bathrooms. On the table, in the radio booth. Nobody is doing that.  
Nope. No day dreaming going on. At all. Zero. Zilch.  
  
Me and him are more than happy to share nothing more than longing looks and a cigarette, today.  
To forget about the world, for a minute.

And then, of course, the spell is broken.  
I’m not one to dislike people on principle alone, usually... but she just rubs me the wrong way. Perhaps it’s how comfortable she is with my fellow deserter, how she addresses him as though they have been friends for years...  
  
Do you know each other? Are you together? It’s really none of my business.  
I can tolerate her just because she gives me the opportunity to introduce myself, even if he has yet to do it.  
  
But, hey, you could get a clue and fucking understand when people are subtly telling you to get lost, couldn’t you, Emma?  
  
You don’t.  
Well, what could I expect from someone named Covitti, really?  
  
**16th October 2018 - 11:55 a.m.**  
  
Do you wanna smoke? Yeah, why not.  
Let’s choose a random rendez-vous point to meet our newest ‘friend’ - one of the few you kinda like, in this shitty school - like... the balcony that overlooks IVB.  
Maybe you’ll get to see Marti.  
  
Marti would be Martino Rametta, from what you read on attendance records at the radio club... But you’re free to call him however you like in your head, so yeah, he’s ‘Marti’.  
  
Be cool, Niccolò.  
Walk like you own the place, like you know that you’re the finest guy everyone has ever laid their eyes on. Believe it, and maybe Marti will believe it too when he sees you.  
He might not, but just in case he might...  
  
Well, well... Look who’s there.  
And guess who has just totally been uncool and hit their teeth with that fucking cigarette, too distracted by a stream of  _‘Ain’t I the man of your dreams, Martino? Look at me, come on, look look look LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!’_ playing in their heads, to actually realize what they were doing?  
  
It could have been worse, I could have put it up my nose.  
And I made him smile! I’D CALL THAT A WIN, WOULDN’T YOU?  
  
I love to make him smile. Maybe I can ask to come over, someday - tomorrow? the day after tomorrow? it needs to be sooner rather than later, doesn’t it?  - and make him smile even more?  
  
Maddalena!  
Stop acting as if she’s not in the picture, Niccolò!  
Why don’t you worry about making her smile, instead?  
  
She’d lose that ‘woe is me’ attitude she got lately, which is understandable given what you put her through in the last 3 years...  and okay, why don’t you ask her out on Friday?  
You can go to the movies, have a double date with Matteo and Elisa - you don’t want to go out with her alone, and that should tell you something... shouldn’t it? Yeah... you know what it tells you? It’s: blah blah blah, fuck it all, as the Bard would say - and try to be the boyfriend she deserve, can’t you?  
  
Okay, now let's go back to Martino.  
Who’s been distracted by Sana, and that’s too bad.  
  
He’s gonna regret it as soon as he’ll turn to the window again and he won’t find anyone there anymore, for sure.

  
**19th October 2018** -  **2:22 p.m.**  
  
Martino? What are you doing here?  
  
I am 100% sure I have never seen you take this bus to go home.  
And you aren’t following me. I would have noticed if you did.  
  
What is he watching on that smartphone?  
Has he got any texts from Covitti?  
How can _that_ bemore interesting than me?

Minding my own business is overrated, and I’m sick and tired of it.  
Since you weren’t raised in a barn, Niccolò, you know what you’ve got to do now.  
Greet him, trying not to get distracted by his eyes or his lips - a difficult but not impossible task - and lean over just enough to get a glimpse of his screen. Or be cheeky enough to blatantly look at it.   
  
Sana. Who isn’t giving him the answer he hoped for, it seems.  
Maybe I can help?   
And you’re giving me the perfect excuse to ask you to come over, aren’t you, Marti?  
  
Of course I’m gonna advantage of it.  
When will I get another chance to find out what music you listen to, what books you read, to worship the sight of you chilling on my couch and think about how much I would like to kneel at your feet and... No. Let's keep those fantasies for us, Nico.  
  
Don’t scare him off by going too fast.  
Let's enjoy this Friday afternoon together.  
Focus on your heart, so full and yet so light. Beating so heart that you it feels like it could burst out of your chest any minute, now.  
  
I have never felt this way before, for anyone.  
  
Maddalena?  
Who’s that?  
  
**19th October 2018 - 7:30 p.m.**  
  
Maddalena. Maddalena, yeah.  
I do remember her. Not that clearly, though.  
  
I want to tell Martino about her, but I don’t know how.  
It’s not like I can say ' _Oh, I nearly forgot but there’s this girl I’ve been dating for the past three years. It’s nothing serious, really. Tell me you want me and I’ll dump her ass straight away, I swear.’_ out of blue, when I am not even sure he does want me.  
I mean, I can tell that we’re flirting but am leading him on?  
Does he actually want this flirting to lead somewhere or we are just teasing each other for the sake of it?  
  
If I get up and kiss him, after I got rid of the taste of this shitty pasta  - which I’m still proud of having cooked, because Marti seemed really amazed by my creativity in the kitchen!  - by drinking some beer, can I be 100% sure that Martino won’t get up and leave?   
  
No. So why talk to him about Maddalena?  
There is no point in doing that.  
I'll find the right moment to...

Oh. Great.  
Seems like Maddalena herself found the right moment to show up and be introduced to Marti.  
Of course.  
  
You do rememember you are the one who asked her out, don’t you?  
No, you don’t because you were too busy trying to get the brightest smiles out of Martino and to feel good about making him feel so relaxed and cheerful.  
  
And I know it's a dick move to make out with her like that, right in front of front of his eyes. Without even telling him that I had a girlfriend in the first place... but you know what?   


It’s good that he sees that I’m a shitty person, let’s not have him think otherwise.  
  
And let’s see what he’s gonna do next.  
If he’s gonna walk away for good, or if he’s still gonna be willing to give us a chance.  
  
Let’s wait and see.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s quite confusing but I noticed that I never address myself as “I” when I have monologues, I shift between “you” (singular) or “we”, and sometimes I throw in some thought using the “I” as well… So I wanted to Niccolò to do the same ;D  
> They’re not linear and a they are a bit hard to follow, sometimes, I know… they are thoughts, internal monologues as the title says, not really a narration.
> 
> I'm not sure if anyone is interested / willing to read more of this for the rest of season 2, please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Non so voi, ma quando parlo tra me e me a volte mi do del ‘tu’, a volte parlo al plurale “noi” e butto là qualche osservazione in prima persona, ma non uso MAI esclusivamente quest’ultima. Magari è soltanto qualcosa che faccio io, ma mi andava di dare questa impostazione anche a Nico… 
> 
> Venite pure a dirmi quanto fa pena anche su Twitter: @AkiraPhoenix14 :D


End file.
